


Vows

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Episode Related: vowofsilence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds a whole new spiritual side to his guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

## Vows

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Title: Vows  
Author: Grey  
email: Grey853@aol.com  
Rating: NC-17 for sex and religious nonconformity. Pairing: J/B  
Status: New, complete  
Date: May 26, 1998  
Archive: Yes to both  
Other website: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, but that's only in Real Life. In my mind, we're all quite tight. 

Summary: During his retreat at St. Sebastian's, Jim meditates on his own version of God's gifts to mankind. 

WARNINGS: This story has major spoilers for the episode "Vow of Silence". If you are offended by religious references connected to sex, DO NOT read this piece. If you read anyway and are offended by my use religious wording, don't tell me about it. You've been warned. This story contains graphic sex in a religious setting and uses language that some might consider sacrilegious and offensive. On the other hand, if you find it amusing or life-affirming, feel free to share those views. 

Vows  
by Grey 

As Brother Jeremy walked out carrying Jim's radio, Blair Sandburg laughed and joked, "Maybe he's a sentinel monk." Rolling back on his bed, delighted with his own humor, the young man missed the glare of menace aimed his way. 

"Sandburg, do you have any idea what I'm thinking right this minute?" 

Still chuckling to himself, Blair shook his head, "No, man, what?" 

"That it's a damn good thing he took my gun." 

"Jeez, Jim, don't be mad, man. You're going to love it here, I swear." 

"Yeah, well, so far it's not hitting the winning circle, Chief. I mean, no TV, no radio, no golf. Shit. I might as well be in a cell in Cascade." 

"Why? You've got a perfectly good cell right here, man." The chuckle rattled as Blair bounced, testing the edge of the mattress. 

"I hope you realize these places have their own cemeteries, Chief. At the moment, that sounds damn convenient." Jim lay on this narrow bed, his hands back behind his head. He watched the kaleidoscope of emotions race across his best friend's face. Uncertain, Blair couldn't decide whether to take him seriously or continue laughing. And Jim liked it that way. Blair Sandburg off-balance worked right along with his plan. 

"So, what are you trying to say, Jim? You want to waste me for bringing you to such a neat place?" 

Jim had no intention of wasting anything Blair had to offer. He wanted to take full advantage of all the young man's gifts and special features. In fact, he'd agreed to this vacation with the very idea of seducing his partner. Now, stuck in a monastery of all places, that might not be possible. 

"Neat, Chief? Define neat." 

"It's a place to reduce the stress, to meditate, to get in touch with your innermost feelings. Neat, Jim." 

The only touching he wanted to do was to fondle his best friend's ass, but somehow doing that at the moment didn't seem likely. "Okay, I get what you're saying, Chief. It's just that I had a little different vision of retreat in mind." 

"I know. And I'm sorry you're so disappointed. I just thought it'd be a good way to get you away from the city for awhile, to maybe just have some private time together." Blair looked down at his hands, suddenly uncomfortable meeting Jim's eyes. 

A surge of warm energy tingled in his thighs. "Private time, Chief?" 

"Yeah, just the two of us without any distractions." 

Sitting up, shifting just enough to have the seam of his jeans control the steady heat steaming his groin, Jim worked at his most stable voice. "But why here and why now?" 

Blair shook his head and raised both hands in an aggressive shrug. "I guess I just thought we needed to work on the sentinel-guide thing without interference. When I came here a few years ago to work on some research about traditional closed societies within a modern framework, they were all really nice, especially Brother Marcus. I kind of fell in love with the place." 

Jim picked up on the undercurrent of tension, the rapid breathing and racing pulse. Blair's nervousness flushed his cheeks a mix of bronze and red. Leaning forward, his arms braced against the edge of the bed, the older man asked, "Why? What's so special about St. Sebastian's" 

"It's hard to explain. I guess it's just a place where I didn't feel like anyone judged me for being different. They just let me wander around and ask questions and talk about all kinds of philosophy and religion. It's amazing the diversity of backgrounds and education these men have." He paused for a moment and cleared his throat. "I really liked it here and I just wanted to share that with you, man. I'm sorry I screwed up again." 

Jim shook his head, regretful about being so harsh a moment earlier. Seeing Blair fumble for the words puzzled and touched him. His guide usually flew through every conversation with graceful tongue and a wild fluttering of motions. Now, he sat there, hands folded in his lap, the weight of disappointment dragging down his head. Dark ringlets draped around his face, a growing shadow on his sad cheeks. 

"No, I'm sorry, Chief. Why didn't you tell me this place was so important to you?" 

"I wanted to surprise you, Jim. I wanted you to fall in love with it without me trying to sell it to you. Pretty dumb, huh?" 

"Not dumb, Chief." 

The hopeful glance coming his way brightened up the whole room far beyond the one bulb and sunlight. Blair Sandburg on full beam made short work of a disbelief in God's great works. 

"You don't mind, man?" 

"I didn't say that. I just meant it's not dumb that you want to share something special with a friend. Of course, I'd probably appreciate it more with a TV or a radio, but then again, maybe we'll make our own version of entertainment later on tonight." Jim couldn't help the sly grin that flashed Blair's way. 

"What kind of entertainment, Jim?" The innocent tone of his words coupled with his dark blue eyes made it impossible for Jim Ellison not to think of committing willful sin. 

* * *

The brief contact and touches teased and fired him up all evening. Blair slapping his shoulder after his sillyass prayer about the chili seared his biceps, revved his muscles into high gear. Playing basketball in the court meant a constant trail of pushes and shoves, a smack on the butt, a high-five that stung the open palm. By the time he called for a second game, Jim Ellison raced so high on adrenaline and Blair sweat that he almost didn't hear the awful thumping as Brother Timothy fell to his death down the bell tower stairs. 

Rushing in to find the body transformed the flood of heat to a deep chill. He'd never even heard the young man speak and he lay dead never to voice even a single prayer or cry for mercy again. All the hearts around him pounded like thunder, the shock running the blood through constricted veins. Nearly deafened, he blocked them out until he could track the one sound that he knew the best. He found his guide beside him, all his vitals increased, but safe. 

"Come on, Chief. Looks like this place isn't so neat after all." He placed his hand in the small of Blair's back and moved him away from the circle of brothers gathered around the man on the landing. Later, after talking to Brother Jeremy and discovering the disappearance of his gun and cellphone, he worried even more. Too many strange things gone wrong made it unlikely to be just coincidence. He needed his guide close beside him, needed him safe and alive. After seeing those ankle marks on Brother Timothy, he headed off with Blair to the bell tower. 

Lifting the doorway upward, he let his young friend go in first while he kneeled down on the step. "Let me have your flashlight for a second." He patted the top edge. "Stand on this step." 

Doing as commanded, Blair straddled the stairwell, one foot on each side of Jim's view, his legs spread. "Yeah, that's what I thought. There's a small hole on each side of the step." Aiming the flashlight, he directed his guide's attention and proceeded to explain how a wire had been placed there to send the young monk to his death. In the process, Blair moved down to lean beside him, his body heat radiating up through his chest. 

Choking back his own desire for just a moment, his voice sounded husky. "Chief, move back up and stand the way you were for a minute." 

"Sure, man." Without hesitation, Blair stood once again above him, his jean-clad thighs parted, his groin a few inches from Jim's face. Quickly he did a sensory sweep to find all the other brothers busy elsewhere. The risk buried itself beneath the scream of need. 

Turning off the flashlight increased his sentinel vision. He saw Blair clearly, the young man's face confused at the darkness. Reaching out, he carefully ran the blunt end of the flashlight up along the inner right calf. "Don't move, Chief." 

"Jim?" 

"Don't speak. Stand perfectly still." 

The gulp of his swallow roared in Jim's ears, but the leg remained still except for the slightest shake. More bold, the older man traced the flashlight to the middle seam, rubbing harder at the crotch. The groan grumbled up, but the legs stayed spread. Jim whispered, "Hold your hands out to your sides." 

Arms shifted outward, ragged breathing replacing an even rhythm. Putting the flashlight aside, Jim edged closer. Gently he ran both hands in unison up the inner thighs, the soft denim damp against his palms. A rich rush of musk greeted him as he carefully put his hands on slender hips and pulled the bulge closer to his face. Breathing deep he knew arousal, his own and Blair's. Looking up dilated pupils made blue eyes almost black as his best friend gazed down drunkenly at his progress. 

Standing, he tenderly directed Blair to move back away from the top step, closing the drop-down door behind them to make for solid footing. In total darkness, he leaned his guide face forward against the rail, pressing his own body behind him. Nuzzling the neck through sweat-rich curls, he sucked on sweet flesh. The hitching breath pleased him. 

"Jim, what's going on, man?" 

"I said no talking, Chief. I mean it. Total vow of silence." 

"But, Jim?" 

Jim's words, rich and husky, whispered into his ear. "I need you, Chief. I need to know you're alive. I need to feel you and taste you." 

With words almost too thick to understand, Blair spoke in a hush. "I've never done this." 

For a split second, Jim stopped moving, the previous rhythmic thrusting slowed. "I know that, Chief. Let me teach you. Let me show you how good it can be." 

Taking a deep breath, Blair eased against the rail, letting Jim's weight crush against him. "I want to, Jim, but I'm scared." 

"I know, but trust me. Vow of silence, baby. No words, just feelings. I'm going to teach you how to pray, Chief." 

The rapid breathing turned to panting. "Oh, god." 

"Not exactly. You can thank the man later. Now, just ease up a little. Relax your back. Just keep breathing." 

A ripple of released tension passed up through Blair's back vibrating all through Jim's chest. "Too many clothes, Chief." Quickly, he stripped off his guide's jacket and shirt. Wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist, he slipped open the button and slowly unzipped. The grateful cock sprang upward as Jim slid the boxers down with the jeans. The naked ass pushed back against him, the heat burning with its touch. Quickly, Jim dropped his own pants, and then cupped each of his guide's firm, rounded cheeks. Dropping to his knees once again, he started his own private prayers, each Hail Mary a lick of tongue, each Our Father a suck and a bite against flesh. 

Forcing legs further apart, he fondled the heavy balls, rolling them gently in his hands, slicking and nibbling the glorious valley of Blair's ass. The rich, earthy scent enthralled him like an exotic drug, dragging his mind to fog and glory. Encircled in a cloud of sweat and oil uniquely Blair's, he leaned in, shoving his tongue even deeper, the tip invading the tight pucker. He held the hips in place while sharp spasms rippled into his mouth as Blair shook and trembled back against his face. The balls tightened and Jim stood up. Once again lying full length against the smaller back, he shoved his guide's legs back together. 

Reaching around, he thumbed the tip of the engorged cock, spreading the pre-cum down from the crown. Blair grunted a desperate groan, but said nothing. He nudged back hard against Jim's own hungry erection, but Jim refused to be distracted from his original goal. Kissing and sucking at his throat, brought the curly head back even further, the hissing uncontrolled. Tongue-teasing his partner's ear, Jim surrounded his chest, holding more tightly. With his right hand he enclosed the cock and started pumping, thrusting up from the rear, his own stiff member sliding between Blair's thighs. A slippery sweat between groin and ass, between hand and cock forged a steady heat. Universal rhythm commanded all focus, each nerve firing against the holocaust of blasted bone, severing all tendons, rupturing every fragile cell. Survival of the fittest demanded the death of thousands as the crush of desire pounded the resistance of need. Brain functions surrendered to be pulverized into grit and dust. Flashing senses erupted into a lightning crack of thunderous release. Salt mixed with fire, purity in completion. Blair reared back against him, sudden paralysis followed by spine-breaking spasms, rapture flooding seed across bare hand. With a final thrust, sensory explosions erupted his very marrow, his own miracle captured by his partner's muscular and glorious flesh. 

Time and reality returned slowly, groggy in the dark. Carefully, Jim lifted up, only to have a quick hand grab his own, willing it to stay braced.  
Jim kissed the salty, bearded cheek. "It's okay, Chief. I'm not going very far." 

The heart below him still raced and with his enhanced senses, he took in the rapid breathing. "Chief? Are you okay?" 

"Jesus, James. I think I'm going to faint." 

Gripping him around the waist, Jim raised him gently from the wooden rail and shifted him around. Kicking his pants out of the way, Jim sat down and brought the young man to sit between his legs. He pulled him into a full embrace, resting his chin on top of a head of damp curls. "You're going to be okay, Chief. Did I mention I love you?" 

"Oh, man, that's the best part. I love you, too. God, that was wonderful." The awe and wonder in the young voice allowed smugness to grow unfettered in Jim's brain. 

Snuggling in closer, Blair rubbed his forehead against Jim's chest. "Jim?" 

"What?" 

"We just had sex in the bell tower of a monastery." 

"Is that a problem?" 

"If Brother Jeremy finds out, he'll probably ask us to leave." Blair's hand stroked hard nipples as he spoke, his breath warm feathers through Jim's shirt. 

"Then we won't tell him." 

"I think that's called a sin of omission, Jim." 

"Blair, baby, being with you is no sin." 

Sentinel vision allowed him to see the bright blush coloring his lover's sex-sated features. With his palm he gently caressed Blair's cheek. "Look, I know that some religions say that two men together is wrong, but I can't agree with that. I love you more than anyone I've ever known. I want to be with you forever. How can that be wrong?" 

"I don't think it's wrong either, but you have to know this is going to be a problem for some people, Jim." 

"As long as we're okay with it, fuck the others." 

Blair reached up and grabbed Jim by his shirt front, yanking him still closer. "No way, man. You finally caved in and I'm not sharing." Stretching upward, his pressed his lips against Jim's, the wet heat of his tongue pushing to thrust inside his throat. Pulling back, he took a deep breath. "You're finally mine, Jim." 

Jim shook his head in amazement. "Hey, who seduced who here?" 

"I'm the guide, Jim. You figure it out." 

Wrapping his arms around Jim's waist, Blair cuddled in close enough to brand his own spirit into his sentinel's heart. An epiphany of love forged the covenant between them, grace delivered from the highest of all powers. No one on earth could destroy a connection so profound, a union between two fated souls forced into ephemeral flesh. By God, sentinel and guide raced the same path, waged the same battles to survive, pledged to the other, forever. 

The End 


End file.
